


A Little Secret

by lostin_space



Series: Liz Ortecho Week 2020❤️️ [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “This is weird, right?”“What? No. Why, do you think it’s weird?”
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Liz Ortecho Week 2020❤️️ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659574
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> for liz week day 7: liz + freestyle  
> prompt: hiding/trying not to get caught kiss
> 
> here's my attempt at isobel's potential bottom energy

“This is weird, right?”

“What? No. Why, do you think it’s weird?”

Liz huffed a little, looking up to the tall blonde who oddly enough seemed to be the insecure one in this situation. She would’ve never pegged Isobel to be insecure while standing in an alley with a rumpled shirt and disorganized lipstick. Besides, she looked unfathomably hot. There was no reason for insecurity.

“Not… _weird,_ I guess,” Liz said, reaching up and using her thumb to wipe off a bit of Isobel’s lipstick that had gotten spread past her lips, “But Max is back now. He’s gonna wonder why I’m not…”

“His property?” Isobel clarified. Liz flinched just a little bit, folding her lips in to stop her from saying anything too harsh. “We don’t owe him an explanation.”

“He _died_ to bring my sister back,” Liz said softly. Isobel took a deep breath and pushed off the wall which made Liz take a step away. “I do owe him an explanation.”

“He made a stupid decision without consulting anyone and made us all suffer and work our asses off for him instead of dealing with our pre-existing problems for an entire year. In that year, things changed. He can’t fault us for that,” Isobel explained, “But if you’re feeling guilty, we might as well just stop because I don’t have it in me to regret my feelings anymore.”

Liz blinked from the whiplash of watching Isobel shift from insecure to defensive so fast. She reached out to grab her hand, pulling her closer until Liz could back her into the wall again.

“I don’t feel guilty about this or about you,” Liz said definitively, “I just think we need to be cautious.”

“For how long?” Isobel asked. Liz’s eyes lingered on her lips before making her way up to meet her eyes.

“Until he’s back on his feet. He’s still struggling. When he gets his strength back, we can tell him,” Liz suggested, “Until then, I think it’s best we keep this between us.”

Isobel let out a long, dramatic sigh. It was long enough that Liz couldn’t help but smile and push herself onto her toes. She pressed a kiss to Isobel’s lips, reveling in the soft inhale she took.

“I think I can handle that,” Isobel breathed. Liz smiled against her lips and slid her hand back up her shirt. She pressed her hand firm into Isobel’s back before kissing her neck. Liz would forever love the new look of leaving a kiss print on Isobel’s neck with her own lipstick.

“Let’s go home,” Liz said softly, “Somewhere where our friends aren’t on the other side of the wall.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
